Shanwoo
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Shanwoo *Nationality: Chinese (Yunnan) *Sex: Male *Age: 28 years old *Birthday: Unknown *Occupation: Brother *Height: 1.86 m *Weight: 90 kg *Blood type: O *Interests: Snooker *Good in sports: Ping-pong *Favorite food: Stew pot and barbecue *Most valued things: His little brothers *Hates: Weaklings Shanwoo belongs to an ethnic minority coming from the Yunnan plateau, a remote mountainous area from the southwest. In his village they had a tribal religion and Shanwoo was blessed with a sacred tattoo that in times of crisis connects him to his Divine Totem and provides him with unlimited strength and endurance. He left his childhood town and moved to the city, determined to work hard. He began participating in underground boxing tournaments when very young. After that, he was host to many homeless orphans, and organized them to work in small underground business. His businesses were legitimate and rarely stir up trouble, but the life he could give to poor urban children was still harsh so he was subject of many inspections. Recently, the CRD decided to dismantle Shanwoo’s business, leaving his children in complete helplessness. The opening of the XD Tournament coincided with this event, what made Shanwoo determined to get in and fight for the children. He somewhat aligned with the Fung Family, to take revenge against the CRD. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Human *'Fighting style:' Original martial arts *'Membership: 'Fung Family Shanwoo is a character with boxing and wrestling abilities. He has a variety of grabs and throws, and is able to punch very rapidly too. He often crushes his opponents with his elbow when they're in the ground. He's also helped by a Totem Spirit that increases his strenght and allows him to unleash waves of energy and even turn his opponent into stone during the battle, paralyzing it. =Move List= ---- ''(For previous versions of this character, check Shanwoo (Original version) and Shanwoo (Classic version)) '' Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Cross Cut (横斩):' → A Shanwoo puts his hand together as a mace and perform a swinging upwards strike that knocks the opponent away. It's good to prevent opponents from jumping. It can be canceled on hit into ← ↓ → A or ← ↓ → C and those moves will hit instantly. *'Rising Knee (膝顶): → B ' Shanwoo hops a little forward attacking with his knee. This works as an overhead move and allows Shanwoo to dodge low attacks. For that brief moment, Shanwoo's considered in air, so you can cancel with Drop Hammer. *'Step Kick (闪身踢): → → D' Shanwoo steps forward and performs a high slashing kick, that knocks the opponent away. It passes through projectiles after the inital start-up and before the kick. The move itself lags a little, but has a good reach and can hit opponents in air easily. Special Moves *'Empty Tease (空撩): ← ↓ → A' Shanwoo rises his hand attempting to catch his opponent in air. It whiffs against standing or crouching enemies. If the grab is done, Shanwoo will crush his opponent on the ground right behind him, switching sides. It allowes to follow-up with ↓ → B / D while the opponent's on the floor. *'Wrestling Hold (抱摔): ← ↓ → C' Shanwoo thrust his hand forward trying to catch the opponent. If he succeeds, he will go behind the opponent and grab it by his waist, then suplex him down to the ground. Shanwoo will switch sides with the opponent, and you can follow-up with ↓ → B / D while the opponent's on the floor, as soon as the move ends. This move won't work on an opponent who has just got up from a fall. *'Elbow Press (肘压): After Wrestling Hold or Empty Tease ↓ → B / D' You can use this special move when the opponent is on the ground after recieving Wrestling Hold or Elbow Press. Shanwoo moves forward and performs a wrestling elbow press. Most be done immediately to be able to hit and add a little extra damage. *'Savage Mace (野蛮之锤): → ↓ → A / C' Shanwoo crouches and slams on the floor with his fists, causing a little geyser of orange energy to rise from the ground. It may work as an overhead move when the opponent's crouching. Against a standing opponent, it launches them upwards allowing to juggle with other moves. *'Wild Assault (野性突击): ← ↓ → B / D' Shanwoo crouches ready to tackle, and performs a hop trying to catch a near opponent. If he maanges to do it, he will grab it by the face and slam it on the ground; this throw ends with Shanwoo jumping back, so there's no way to follow up with Elbow Press. If the hop fails, Shanwoo will perform a brief roll to recover. *'Flutter Roll (扑滚): → ↓ ← B / D' Shanwoo performs a quick roll forward, evading attacks and projectiles, and covering medium distance. It differs from roll as it can be cancelled from any command or normal attack, it has less recovery time and Shanwoo can cancel the Flutter roll itself with any command throw and even his super throw. Super Moves *'Giant Collision (巨力冲撞): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Shanwoo moves forward quickly with a tackle, then he crouches and slams the floor with both hands making a power geyser to emerge from the ground. Good speed and damage, and the power geyser may hit opponents in air, but it takes a little to come out. MAX version has Shanwoo performing the tackle while being covered in mystical energy, that increases his invincibility and works as a shield. The impact causes more damage and includes a zoom effect, the geyser created is bigger too and it will deal more damage. *'Feral Fury (野性狂暴): → ↓ ← → ↓ '← A / C (Hold A) When performed by tapping A when close to the opponent, Shanwoo will perform a super throw, slamming the opponent on the ground. If the button's held up, he will instead get ready to tackle and charge towards the opponent trying to grab it. If it hits, he will drag his opponent to the edge of the screen and perform a superjab that sends it flying upwards. If this attack is performed with C, it will be just like you performed it with A and hold up the button, but will launch instantly instead of preparing. MAX version is more powerful for but versions, the throw deals more damage and in the charge attack, Shanwoo will pummel his opponent with not one but a complete flurry of several punches that juggles it, and will end in a final jab that sends it flying upwards. Hidden Esoteric *'Dark Mysterious Totem (玄冥图腾): ↓ → ↓ → A + C' Shanwoo raises his hand slowly, and a greyish short-ranged aura surges around him. If it touches the opponent, it will turn into stone for a couple seconds, during which its life will be gradually drained and it will be being unable to defend or move at all, and Shanwoo can attack it with any throw (but no normal or special moves). No matter if the aura didn't hit the opponent, Shanwoo will shine for 60 seconds during which the damage of all his throw will be increased. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- 481090.jpg xuanwu.jpg 17.jpg =External links= ---- *QQ.com original character reveal (Chinese) *XD-Central: Shanwoo Profile (Unofficial Translation) *Shanwoo extra data Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural beings